The Darkness: Shadows of the Twilight
by TehDarkness
Summary: Is darkness really something to be afraid of? Is it always evil, or does it depend on how someone uses it? Naruto needs to find this out for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto or any references to different media used throughout this story.  
**

Story 1, Arc 1, Chapter 1

Beginnings: Darkness be my Friend

The sky was dark, bordering on a pitch black. The only illumination was from the full moon. The light shone trough the trees of the thick forest, A single figure stood in a small clearing were the moon was brightest. He stared at the moon.

"One day… I will be accepted," said the figure, from the voice he was obviously a young boy, maybe eleven or twelve.

Two wings unfurled from his back, the wings were like that of an angel, but a pitch black like the night's sky. With a single, mighty flap of his wings he flew into the night sky, his wings blocking out the moonlight.

It was now eight in the morning and a certain young blonde boy was walking to school. It was the final day of the official academy year, excluding the Genin team day.

_'I might as well not of come today… I'm just going to fail again.'_

People said that the boy was depressed even though he looked like he didn't give a damn about anything, wearing that atrocious orange jumpsuit, and the stupid grin on his face made you drive away any thoughts of depression. He wasn't depressed, just realistic.

He walked into the gates of the Konoha Ninja Academy and pushed through the big wooden doors of the academy.

He walked into the door of his classroom, where his teacher, Iruka Umino, and another man who had blue hair.

"You're late Naruto" said Iruka, a brown haired man with a scar running along his nose, obviously from his career as a ninja before becoming an academy teacher. Iruka was a kind man, Naruto understood that he only wanted the best for him, but he was a bit harsh about it. The blue haired man had a scar free face. Either he was very good, or he had never been on a serious mission during the war. Naruto believed it was the latter.

Naruto just walked past the two men taking the last open seat, next to 'the prodigy' Sasuke Uchiha, a black haired boy who had hair shaped like a duck's ass, though no one mentioned it since he was so 'tough'. Naruto didn't think so, he was just an ass who needs to learn how to be a true ninja. Next to him was a pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno. She was from a civilian family, smart, but not in a good way. She just knew too much for her own good. She was one of the many Sasuke fans.

"Anyway, as I was saying before Naruto interrupted. Today is your exam day, as you all well know, since there are many of you, I bought in another teacher, Mizuki-sensei. He will be helping me grade you on the performance of the 'basic three'."

The basic three were, Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin. Naruto was perfectly good at Henge and Kawarimi. It was just that no matter how hard he tried; he couldn't perform a decent Bunshin.

"We will call you in roll order, first Satoshi Arkona…"

Naruto let himself space out, one by one he saw students come out, headbands in hand. Naruto's name was called and he sighed as he headed towards the inevitable. His failure.

Naruto walked into the back room. Mizuki and Iruka sat behind a desk, clipboards in hand.

"Ok Naruto, you know what to do." Said Iruka, a kind smile on his face.

Naruto sighed.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to pull this off, but here I go." Said Naruto.

Naruto transformed into a replica of the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. It was perfectly the same, not a hair out of place. He then did a kawarimi with a simple log.

"Good job so far" inserted Iruka.

Naruto frowned; he knew it was all going to go downhill from here.

_'Time for failure'_

Naruto focused so hard, and gathered his chakra together. It felt perfect this time.

_'This is it!'_

Naruto unleashed the energy, he was sure he would get it this time. Naruto opened his eyes to a dead body on the ground, pale and pasty with everything wrong.

Iruka had a look of disappointment on his face, Mizuki stayed impartial.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you fail."

Naruto felt himself die inside… then Mizuki spoke out.

"Iruka, wait, maybe we could pass him. I mean he did create a clone…"

Naruto's hopes were raised…

"No we can't, all the other students created at least three clones and they were all replicas of themselves. Naruto could only create one and it's not acceptable."

Only to be crushed into dust… Naruto felt like everything had become black and white. All happiness and colour had been drained from the world.

Naruto left the room, his dreams of being Hokage ripped away from him in an instant.

He sat in the tree outside of the academy looking at all the students who had passed. All talking with their parents… It made his blood boil. All these things these people were taking for granted. Naruto had wanted those things all his life, a family, someone to care for him.

Mizuki landed in the tree next to him.

"Hey Naruto, you know Iruka really wanted you to pass…"

Naruto looked at him, glaring.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto impatiently

"I want to tell you of another way to pass…"

Naruto was instantly sucked in.

"How?"

Mizuki let a devious grin appear on his face.

"Well…"

It was late, it was a time when no sane person should be awake. But Iruka was. He was thinking of Naruto's face when he didn't pass.

_'Maybe I should of passed him he did make one…'_

An impatient knocking at the door interrupted Iruka's thoughts.

_'Who the hell visits someone at this hour?'_

Iruka walked to his door and saw Mizuki in the doorway. He had a look of panic on his face.

"Mizuki? What is it?"

"It's Naruto, He's taken the forbidden scroll!"

Iruka's eyes nearly burst out of their sockets.

"Hokage-sama is holding an emergency meeting for all ranks Chuunin and above."

Iruka ran out of the door following Mizuki to the meeting point.

"He's gone to far this time Hokage-sama!" yelled out a Chuunin.

"This not a mere prank anymore!" called out a Jounin

The Hokage stood in front of the group of ninja in a state of deep thought.

"I want the scroll and Naruto bought to me, alive and unharmed!" called out Sarutobi, making sure they understood what he meant. He made a sweeping movement with his arm, and all the ninja sped off in every direction of town.

Iruka was heading to Naruto's home, as he saw Mizuki break off and went towards the forest, with an odd smile on his face.

_'Where's he going?'_

Iruka followed Mizuki.

Naruto sat in the forest, exhausted. The scroll laid open in front of him.

_'Ok, I've learned a jutsu… now what!'_

Iruka landed in the clearing in front of him.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" yelled Iruka

Naruto looked up at him with a puzzled face.

"Didn't Mizuki tell you? He gave me an alternate test!" questioned Naruto

Iruka now had the puzzled face

"Alternate test?"

"Yeah! He said if I stole the forbidden scroll and learned a jutsu from it I would become a genin"

"Naruto… there is no alternate test…"

Naruto was shoved out of the way as a barrage of kunai and shuriken were embedded into the tree behind him. Naruto stared in shock at them.

_'What the hell?'_

Naruto looked at where they had came from and saw Mizuki, armed to the teeth with different ninja weapons.

"Looks like you found our little hiding spot Iruka…"

"Mizuki… You traitor!" screamed out Iruka

"Naruto give me the scroll" said Mizuki, ignoring Iruka.

"Naruto, don't do it! He's a traitor to the village!"

Naruto was in shock, Mizuki a traitor… Naruto absolutely _hated_ traitors. Naruto's eyes narrowed at Mizuki.

"Do you want to know why the village hates you?" asked Mizuki

"No don't do it! It's forbidden!"

"There was even law against telling you!"

Naruto looked at Mizuki  
"What law?"

Mizuki grinned like a maniac.

"Twelve years ago, the nine tailed fox attacked the village. The fourth Hokage sealed into a newborn baby. That baby was you! You are the nine tailed fox reincarnate!"

Naruto was shocked, he was so stunned he couldn't move.

'_I'm the nine tailed fox? H…How?'_

"Now die you mistake!"

A giant shuriken was thrown towards Naruto, Naruto was about to dodge when he felt someone's blood splatter onto his face.

Naruto looked up and saw Iruka.

"Naruto… run"

Iruka coughed up blood onto Naruto's chest.

Naruto just nodded since he was so shocked and followed his 'orders'

"Where the hell do you think your going!"

Mizuki went to go after as a bunch of Kunai and Shuriken flew towards him.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" asked Iruka, struggling to stand.

"I'll deal with you first!"

Mizuki was jumping from branch to branch.

_'Where is that brat…'_

Mizuki saw Naruto straight ahead of him with a scroll on his back, Mizuki henged into Iruka, wounds and all.

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" said Mizuki as he came up next to Naruto.

Naruto jumped forward then jumped back and slammed his knee into 'Iruka's' jaw and sent him spiralling to the ground. He transformed back to normal.

"Damn it! How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" asked Mizuki

Naruto smirked and transformed back to a wounded Iruka, the scroll transforming into a log.

"Because I'm Iruka"

"Why are you helping him! He's a demon, A blight upon the village! You know he's going to use the scroll to destroy the village!"

Unbeknownst to the two, Naruto sat behind a tree not to far away. Listening to the conversation.

"You're right a demon would do that…"

Naruto felt like he shouldn't even exist at that point. Even Iruka saw him as a demon, like everyone else; maybe he should take the scroll…

"But Naruto isn't like that! He is one of the kindest and strongest people I know!"

Naruto smiled at that.

Mizuki drew a kunai from his pouch.

"Then I have no use for you!" yelled Mizuki as he went to end Iruka's life, when he felt something knee him in the jaw once more.

He crashed to the ground and looked up at a very pissed Naruto, looking very intimidating blood soaking his clothes. Naruto tossed the scroll to Iruka and smiled at him.

"Mind holding onto that for a minute?" asked Naruto

He turned back to Mizuki and the face that promised death appeared.

One black wing spread out from his back.

"If you ever hurt my precious people…"

The other unfurled on the other side. A firm glare made its way onto his face

"I'll kill you!"

Mizuki was scared. Naruto put his hands into the cross sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Another Naruto fazed into existence beside him as both flew towards Mizuki at high speed, one stopped right in front of him and the other appeared to have overshot. Mizuki grinned, thinking that he could take a Genin on. He felt a kick to the back of his head as he went down, then he saw a knee coming straight for his face then everything became a sea of black and red for him.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to an unconscious Iruka with now headband on his forehead. Naruto reached up and felt the cold metal of the hitai-ate around his forehead. It was already sun up.

"Oi Iruka, wake up"

Naruto nudged Iruka and he slowly awoke.

"Ok, you need to go to hospital, and we need to take the scroll back."

Iruka looked at him.

"What about you? Shouldn't you go as well?" asked Iruka

Naruto looked down at his clothes and noticed all the blood.

"No, but I will need new clothes…"

Naruto picked up the scroll and got going. Iruka followed.

The two had arrived in front of the building that is the Hokage tower and were stopped by a squad of ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki, You are under arrest for treason against Konoha…"

"No need for that, ANBU-san. Naruto-kun has already been cleared of his charges. The real culprit has been bought in. Mizuki."

Some of the ANBU flinched slightly but nonetheless they bowed to the Hokage and left.

"Naruto-kun, please follow me. We have matters we need to discuss, concerning last night. Iruka, you are free to go to the hospital"

Iruka bowed and headed towards the hospital. Naruto followed the Hokage to his office getting a dirty look from his secretary as they walked in.

Sarutobi sat down behind his desk, fished his pipe out from his pocket and pulled his batches of tobacco from his desk and filled up his pipe.

"Now Naruto-kun, please explain what those wings were…"

Naruto looked at the Hokage with a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?"

The Hokage smiled at the young boy.

"My crystal ball isn't just for show, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed and stood up, one of his black wings spread from his back. Appearing out of nowhere.

"This one of my wings, I have no idea how I got them or why. I just know I have them."

Sarutobi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I see… this is obviously an early stage of some form of Kekkei Genkai. This must be its basic form…"

Naruto sat back down and conversed with the Hokage.

"Now about the shadow clone jutsu… there is a reason it is a forbidden technique. But that reason doesn't apply to you my boy… But I do have one order concerning it. Under no circumstances are you allowed to teach the jutsu to anyone, without my permission. Understood?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then… you are free to go, may I suggest getting some new clothing though? Because those are obviously ruined…"

Naruto looked down at his clothes, the bright orange was now a maroon colour because of the dried blood on it.

Naruto sheepishly smiled.

"I better do that first…"

Naruto walked down the main street of Konoha, and looked in one of the windows and noticed how horrible he looked. His hair had been tinged red by all the blood, his clothes were now beyond the point of no return. He sighed.

_'This is bad… very bad…'_

Naruto walked into a store that had a sign out the front with a Kunai on it. As soon as he walked in, there was no mistake that it was a ninja store. Racks of different weapons, different kinds of pills, smoke bombs, exploding tags and of course Ninja clothing.

_'Well… it's definitely a ninja store…'_

Behind the counter was a young girl, only maybe a year older then himself, reading a magazine about the new weapons and such coming out.

Her hair was shaped into two buns, to Naruto it made her look like a panda. She was wearing a pink, Chinese style shirt.

_'Well, Maybe I will get out of this with some new clothes…'_

Naruto started browsing the aisles of clothing when the girl called out,

"Uh, do you need a hand?" asked the girl.

Naruto poked his head out of the aisle and saw the girl walking towards him, she looked him up and down.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"A small run in with a traitor last night"

The girl looked questionably at him, but shrugged it off.

"Anyway, what are you looking for?" asked the girl.

Naruto looked at her with a look saying, 'really?'

"Clothes, what else"

The girl giggled slightly.

"No, what kind?"

Naruto smirked back.

"You work here, you should be telling me."

The girl started browsing through the aisle looking at different clothes, from the rack she pulled a pair of dark navy ninja pants, a mesh, sleeveless shirt and a dark navy, short sleeved shirt with the kanji for 'darkness' on the back.

"Here, try these on." Handing the clothes to Naruto.

Naruto walked into the change room when a roll of tape flew over the door.

"You'll need that!" called out the 'panda' girl.

Naruto put everything on and rolled the tape around his ankles, holding the pant hems down.

Naruto walked out of the room and saw the girl looking him up and down once more, his hair still soaked through with blood. He looked very intimidating with the blood still in his hair.

"Yeah, definitely suits you." Said the girl.

Naruto smiled, and grabbed his wallet.

"How much?"

The girl went to the register and typed in some numbers.

"The total is… 45000 ryou."

Naruto nodded and pulled out the right amount of bills and handed them to the girl.

"Hey, I'm Tenten Higurashi. What's your name?" said Tenten

Naruto smiled.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto walked out of the store with his new set of clothes. Tenten was thoughtful for a moment.

_'Uzumaki, where have I heard that name?'_

**Hey guys, TehDarkness here. Anyways here's the first chapter of what I hope will turn into a you know the drill Rate and Review, since this is my first story I need to know where I can improve, anything you like about the story, what you don't like hell even flames will do. **

**Ja Ne!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its been a while since i opened the story and had a few reads. Anyway the reason is the wifi on my laptop decided to crash and I only got it back a few days ago. Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto or any references to different media used throughout this story.**

Story 1, Arc 1, Chapter 2

Beginnings: Unleashed…

Naruto looked lazily around the classroom as he opened the door, he was still tired from yesterday after his run in with Konohamaru… that kid didn't run out of energy! All the chatter and excitement died when he walked in. Soon whispers broke out through the room, all seemed to be about him.

"Why is he here? Didn't he fail?"

"What's with the new clothes? Did he finally realise that orange doesn't work?"

Naruto tried to ignore the comments that floated around the room about him when someone finally asked him a question. Surprisingly it was Shikamaru.

"Oi Naruto, why are you here? Didn't you fail?"

Naruto turned his head to Shikamaru.

"I… uh… took a makeup?" said Naruto unsurely, he knew the boy would not care either way, Shikamaru snorted and went back to his nap.

"Troublesome…" The lazy boy muttered out before drifting into unconsciousness.

Naruto kept walking to an empty seat that, of course knowing his luck, was next to Sasuke. As Naruto sat down, Sasuke glanced at him but that was it. Naruto put his head on the table and blocked out all the noise around him, to Naruto everything was peaceful until Iruka walked in the room and yelled out.

"SHUT UP!"

The noise in the room died out gradually and Iruka gave his end of year speech.

"Well, you all made it… congratulations on becoming full fledged ninja. But the road does not end here, there are still many obstacles ahead of you. From getting promoted to Chuunin, Jounin, ANBU and maybe even one of you might become Hokage…"

Naruto smiled at that, knowing that the comment was directed at him.

"… Now you will be divided up into teams of three plus your Jounin sensei. Team one!"

Naruto drowned out Iruka's voice until his team was called out.

"Team 7! Sasuke Uchiha,"

Sasuke smirked

"Sakura Haruno,"

Sakura let out a squeal, Sasuke grimaced

"And Naruto Uzumaki! Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake"

Sakura groaned, Naruto grimaced as did Sasuke.

"Ha! Take that Ino-pig! I'm on a team with Sasuke-kun"

Sakura held up a victory sign to Ino.

Ino was about to retort when Iruka continued onto the next team. Shikamaru, who was sitting next to Ino, said to her with a giant smirk on his face.

"Looks like your not on a team with your precious Sasuke-kun"

Ino grimaced

"As long as I'm not on a team with you, you lazy bum or that fat ass friend of yours"

Shikamaru frowned when Ino let the 'F' word slip. Chouji hated anyone calling him fat and Shikamaru hated it nearly as much as Chouji.

"Team 8! Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi."

Kiba let out a howl and Akamaru let out a bark of joy, Hinata poked her fingers together timidly, Shino sat there being… Shino… his usual stoic self.

"And since Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi, your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

Shikamaru smirked and said to Ino

"What was that about not being on the same team as me?"

Ino growled and stood up.

"Hang on a minute, how come Sakura gets to be on Sasuke-kun's team and I'm stuck with the lazy bum and the fat ass!"

Iruka sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose

"I don't determine the teams miss Yamanaka. The Hokage does. So if you have a problem with placement, take it up with him. Now would you sit down"

Ino huffed and sat down, knowing she had lost. Shikamaru smirked and gave a thumbs up to Chouji, who just kept stuffing his face, but smiled while doing so.

"Now, your sensei's should be here any moment now…"

Iruka was right, two people walked in the door, a man and a woman. Both people had black hair. The man was a stocky man who wore the traditional Jounin attire but had a sash around his waist symbolising he was one of the 12 guard ninjas of fire. The man had a goatee and sideburns that framed his face and a cigarette was hanging out from his mouth. The woman had shiny long black hair and bright red eyes which was… surprising. Naruto somewhat felt himself being drawn to them. The woman wore a dress made from red and white bandages with a mesh shirt underneath. Many of the males in the room stared at her awestruck, even Sasuke had a quick glance. All the females in the room looked at the woman with envy, save for one lavender eyed girl who smiled at the sight of the woman.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi, Team ten please come with me…"

Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru got up and followed the man.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi, Team 8 please come with me."

Kiba literally jumped to the front of the room, while both Shino and Hinata got up and walked calmly and timidly respectively to the red eyed beauty that was their sensei.

One by one every other team was leaving the classroom until only team 7 was left behind, even Iruka left because he had a teachers meeting.

'_Just my luck to be stuck on the team that is the last ones here…'_

Naruto sighed out loud in annoyance and rested his head on the table. Naruto lost track of how much time had passed when their sensei walked through the door.

"Uh, team 7?"

Naruto's head shot up and glared at the man who had walked into the classroom. The man had silver hair that defied gravity and stood up like it was weightless, the man literally had no facial features, because all you could see was his right eye! His Hitai-ate was slanted over his left and a mask covered the bottom part of his face. He also wore traditional Jounin attire.

"Okay, meet me on the roof."

The silver haired man disappeared in cloud of smoke, Naruto sighed and got up and went to the roof. Sasuke and Sakura followed suit, Sakura trying to start a conversation with Sasuke but being shot down instantly. Like this…

"Sas…"

"Shut up"

"I wa…"

"Shut up"

"Are…"

"Shut up"

"Ca…"

"Shut up"

Sakura opened her mouth a little bit

"Shut up"

See? That's how much of an insensitive bastard Sasuke can be… anyway the trio walked out onto the roof of the Academy. It was originally designed as a study area where you could sit and review what you had learned, but it quickly turned into a hangout spot with all it's shelter and seating. Also it was Shikamaru's cloud gazing spot.

Kakashi waved the three over to the edge of the roof where he was sitting, Sasuke sat on the left, Naruto had plonked himself down in the middle while Sakura, who wanted to sit next to Sasuke, growled and sat next to Naruto.

"So welcome to team 7! Now why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" asked Kakashi in a happy voice

"Uh Sensei, why don't you go first? I mean we don't know anything about you…" reasoned Sakura timidly

"Okay, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have likes and dislikes, my hobbies… I don't have any hobbies and my dreams for the future… are none of your business! So Pinky, you first!"

The three genin sweat dropped at that, they didn't learn anything that they didn't already know!

"Uh, okay… My name is Sakura Haruno, what I like… I mean the person that I like…"

Sakura giggled

"My hobbies are…"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and giggled louder

"And my dream for the future is…"

She glanced at Sasuke again and squeals.

"And… uh… your dislikes?" asked Kakashi, slightly frightened

"Naruto-baka and Ino-pig!"

Kakashi sighed…

_'A fangirl… just when I thought the academy had gotten rid of them…' _

"Okay, beach boy, you next"

Naruto growled at that name, before smirking

"Okay Cyclops! My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like training and my few friends also ramen. My dislikes are the stupid villagers and arrogant bastards. My hobbies would be… uh training? And my dream for the future… to become Hokage… and show the villagers how they were wrong about me."

Kakashi was twitching and was slightly surprised at his comments.

_Well that was interesting, I was wrong about him after all… he __will__ make a good ninja… if he passes the test._

"Finally you, Mr. Killjoy"

Sasuke scowled before beginning to speak.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have very few likes and many dislikes, my hobbies, I have no hobbies, my dream for the future, no my ambition… because it will become a reality, is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone…"

Kakashi nodded before sighing mentally.

He's a real piece of work, I really have my work cut out for me this time…

"Okay! Now that we all know each other, now is the time to tell you about tomorrow's test…"

"Wait a second! There's another test?" asked Naruto

"Yes, the Academy test was just to weed out the truly hopeless. This test is what will determine if you become a mission able genin or not… The test also has the highest failure rate of sixty six percent. I guess I'll see you all at six AM tomorrow at training ground seven… Ja Ne! Oh wait, one more thing… don't eat breakfast tomorrow… you'll just throw it back up."

Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, much as he had before. Naruto sighed and tuned out Sakura asking out Sasuke… again… and jumped off the academy roof and started walking towards the Higurashi Weapon's shop. Not before getting stunned looks from Sasuke and Sakura. They could have sworn that they saw black feathers fall in his wake as jumped off the roof.

Boredom… was what Tenten was experiencing, definitely not the most pleasant thing, the only thing keeping her occupied was her magazine on weapons. Not a single customer had come by today, Gai and Lee were having one of their 'Youthful' training sessions. Which both her and Neji 'respectfully' declined since their training sessions involved beating the living hell out of each other, and she knew that you do not want to be on the receiving end of one of those punches… Well that was what she was experiencing until the bell jingled, indicating a new customer.

"Welcome to Higurashi weapons, please…"

Tenten looked up from her magazine to the grinning face of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hiya Tenten, how you been?" asked Naruto as he walked towards the counter of a stunned Tenten.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Naruto shrugged

"I thought you'd like some company, I had this sense that someone on Konoha was bored and needed a dash of Uzumaki to spice up their life…" joked Naruto, Tenten giggled a little.

"Okay seriously, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit. Because I have another test tomorrow with Kakashi-sensei…"

"Wait a second… Kakashi Hatake? That guy with the silver hair and the mask? The guy who Gai sensei who is always proclaiming as his eternal rival?"

"Huh… that's odd… Kakashi sensei has never mentioned Gai…" said Naruto

Tenten giggled before giggling out

"That's because he's always ignoring sensei, which causes him to get even more determined to settle the score… I believe it's forty seven all at the moment…"

Naruto chuckled a bit…  
"So… where could I find this Gai?"

Naruto flew overhead the training ground 49 and saw two people on green spandex with matching haircuts, bowl haircuts…

_'Yep, that's definitely them.'_

Naruto lowered himself to the ground close by to the ground. Naruto's wings disappeared leaving behind a few scattered black feathers. He walked into the ground when he saw one of the green spandexes spinning the other into the ground, when they connected with the ground there was an explosion of dust and debris. Naruto smirked and walked onto the grounds.

"Might Gai?" asked Naruto as he walked into the settling battle zone. The taller of the two spandexes walked over to him.

"Yosh! I am Might Gai the beautiful blue beast!"

Naruto couldn't help but stare at his eyebrows which seemed to move with every word.

They're like furry caterpillars…

Naruto shook his head and paid attention to Gai.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I was told by my friend Tenten about your training sessions and thought I would join you."

Gai's face hardened.

"Naruto Uzumaki? You wouldn't happen to be Kakashi's student?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I have test with him tomorrow… and I was hoping to pick up some moves before tomorrow… I'm sure he'll be surprised."

Gai's face lightened again.

"Yosh! Lee! We have a new training partner!"

The mini spandex came towards Naruto, who stared at his eyebrows.

They're just as big if not bigger!

"Lee! This is Naruto Uzumaki, a student of my eternal rival!"

Lee looked at Naruto before taking on a face of determination.

"Yosh! If I can not train with Naruto to the fullest I will run around Konoha 100 times with a giant boulder strapped to back"

"And if my youthful student cannot do this I will have a Sumo match with a bear!"

Lee started tearing up

"Gai-sensei!"

Gai started crying crocodile tears.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two engaged in a hug where a sunset appeared behind them and waves crashed down behind them. The sight blinded Naruto and once he regained his sight he began twitching.

How did they do that?

Naruto started stretching; he tilted his head to the right and cracked his neck.

"So, how will we begin?"

Lee walked forward and got in his stance, holding his hand up towards Naruto as if saying 'come'.

"I will be your opponent"

Naruto smiled.

"Good luck Lee"

"You as well Naruto-san"

Both boys charged forward at high speed and clashed in the middle. Gai looked on at the duel and smiled slightly.

Lee has gained another eternal rival! Yosh!

Naruto leapt backwards before asking something.

"Lee, this will be a straight Taijutsu fight right?"

Lee nodded the affirmative, Naruto smiled before charging forward and aimed a punch for Lee's face, Lee ducked and kneed Naruto in the stomach. Naruto felt the air leave his lungs. He felt himself being kicked backwards into a training post. Naruto struggled to get up and he saw Lee standing in his ready position, Naruto heaved, trying to get some air back into his lungs.

"Lee… may I use everything at my disposal?"

Naruto knew Lee had honour, that's why he asked if he should go all out.

"Please do Naruto-san"

Naruto nodded and let his wings spread out, Naruto gave a mighty flap with his wings and sped towards Lee at high speed, once he was right in front of Lee he kneed him in the stomach and picked him up and flew high into the air.

"Lee, this is a move I saw Gai use as I was arriving… but I've added my own special touch to it… I call it the 'Raven's Fall'"

Naruto wrapped his wings around himself and Lee and spiralled down towards the ground. Halfway down, Naruto released Lee and let him keep spiralling as two clones appeared just above the ground and kicked Lee into the ground. A large amount of debris and dust was kicked up but was small in comparison to Gai's explosion. Naruto landed on the ground and his wings exploded into feathers once more. The dust cleared to show Lee standing up with a smile on his face.

"You are a strong opponent Naruto-kun! Yosh! From now on Naruto-kun shall be my eternal rival!"

Naruto smiled and held out his hand for Lee to shake.

"You are strong as well Lee. But I know you are much stronger than that. I would be honoured to be your rival"

Lee shook his hand and smiled, Naruto grinned back at him.

Naruto turned to Gai and bowed low.

"I am sorry for taking one of your moves Gai-sensei, but I saw how powerful it was and I felt I made it my own by adding my own personal touch"

Gai smiled at the blonde haired boy.

"Naruto-kun, you have my permission to use that move since it does not have as much harm on your body because of your modifications."

"Thank you Gai-sensei, but because of that I noticed it was considerably weaker than yours"

"Yosh! That's because your flames of youth do not shine as brightly as mine and Lees! Lee! We will help Naruto-kun to gain his flames of youth!"  
"Yosh! Yes Gai-sensei!"

"You are welcome to train with us at anytime Naruto-kun! Yosh! Lee! Back to work!"

Naruto spread his wings and flew away from the training grounds.

_'Well that was interesting… I look forward to sparring with you again Lee! Hmm, Maybe I could use that Genjutsu against Kakashi somehow…'_

**Crappy way to end the chapter yes I know. You know the drill guys! Review! Please!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Double update guys! Just to make up for the giant gap between chapters and such. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto or any references to different media used throughout this story.**

Story 1, Arc 1, Chapter 3

Beginnings: To be trash or worse than trash?

**6 am**:

The sun was slowly rising up over the sleeping residents of the Leaf village; all but three were still asleep. And these three people were still waiting for their chronically late sensei.

Naruto growled in frustration.

"'Be here 6 am' he says 'don't eat breakfast you'll throw it up' he says… I swear to god that I will kill that man…" said Naruto in a low tone.

Sasuke stood impassively as Naruto paced in front of the three training posts where Sakura and Sasuke stood… well Sasuke stood, Sakura sat on the ground half asleep.

Sasuke had to admit though; Naruto's pacing was quickly becoming irritating. Sasuke glared at Naruto, hoping that it would stop Naruto or at least slow him down… Naruto stopped for a brief moment when he felt a weak killer intent focused on him but shrigged it off before continuing with his muttering and accompanying pacing. Sasuke frowned at the failure of his glare before he grunted and resigned himself to sitting atop one of the wooden training posts, if they were going to be here a while, he might as well get comfortable to _try_ and outlast the predicament he was in.

**9 am:**

Naruto was throwing kunai at one of the trees, hard, hard enough to go in about three quarters of the way and with his blunt kunai _that_ was saying something. He was frustrated and what better way to relieve stress than imagining throwing kunai into your sensei's head? Nothing that he could think of. Except, of course, eating a very large bowl of Ichiraku ramen that your sensei had paid for. Sakura was now asleep at the base of the training post; Sasuke still sat there in the same position as three hours ago, he was serious about getting comfortable and he be damned if anyone else though the position he was sitting in was anything _but_ comfortable. Naruto growled harder with every Kunai he threw and kept throwing them.

**10 am:**

Naruto had given up on throwing kunai and collected them all at least an hour ago now. He now sat on a tree branch he had been throwing Kunai into, the tree had some decent sized holes in the side now, a testament to how hard Naruto had been throwing them. Naruto was nodding off to dreamland due to a lack of sleep from the night before. At least he had picked up a decent Taijutsu move from the two of them. Not only that he had found a rival and a friend in Lee… but that horrid Genjutsu still haunted him, haunted him to his very core.

Stupid sunset and crashing waves…

Sakura was now awake and in her frustration she screeched out

"Where the hell is he! If he doesn't get here soon I'm gonna kill him!"

_**YEAH! CHA!**_

"Where's who Sakura?" asked Kakashi from behind Sakura.

"Your late!" screamed out Sakura in Kakashi's face.

"Sorry, This old lady was having trouble crossing the street and…"

"Liar!" screamed Sakura

"Maa, maa, calm down Sakura. Okay then, moving onto today's major topic. The little 'test' I've devised for you to complete to see if your ready to become real genin under my tutelage.

Kakashi pulled two silver bells from his pocket and jingled them.

"Your test is to retrieve these two bells from me before noon, which is about two hours from now. Treat this like a real mission, use anything and everything at your disposal to try to get these from me, and yes that includes kunai and shuriken."

"But sensei, those are dangerous! You might get hurt!" Said Sakura, genuinely worried.

Naruto mentally scoffed at the thought of Sakura, or any of them, actually hitting Kakashi with a thrown weapon. He was a Jounin for a reason. Kakashi eye-smiled at the pinkette.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be fine Sakura, you should be more worried about how you are going to pass this test. Okay then, now one more thing… if you do manage to retrieve one of the bells…"

Kakashi fished out three Bentos from seemingly out of nowhere

"You'll get to eat one of these Bentos, the third is for me."

Sakura looked confused.

"Sensei, if only two people pass what happens to the third?"

Kakashi gave an eye smile

"That person… gets sent back to the academy to be retrained and will graduate again with next years class."

The tension around the three-genin hopefuls thickened. Naruto grit his teeth.

_'No way in the nine levels of hell will I be forced to do that hell all over again, not even if I had Iruka-sensei again.'_

Sakura looked panicked.

_'I can't afford to lose to Naruto, Sasuke and I just need to get those two bells. After all it's my destiny to be with Sasuke!'_

'_**This fairy tail is for real! SHANNARO!'**_

Sasuke grimaced, before trying to rationally think about things. Trying being the operative word.

_'Okay, since I am going to pass… who do I want to pass with me? Either the annoying fangirl who is dead weight… or the dobe… who is also dead weight. My life is full of tough decisions…'_

Kakashi placed the three bentos down on a odd shaped stone. Naruto noticed the stone and asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's that stone over there?" asked Naruto curiously

Kakashi's face dimmed considerably, not only that, he seemed to get a faraway look in his eye.

"This stone is marked with the names of all this village's greatest heroes, these people… they are what allow Konoha to be what it is today. I sincerely hope that I will never have inscribe the names of any of you into this stone"

Naruto became even more curious, as did Sakura, Sasuke didn't seem to care, he was too deep in thought of his 'tough decision'.

"Why's that sensei?" this time Sakura asked the question

"These ninja, they died in service to Konoha… That's why they are seen as heroes."

Naruto's face became solemn as he prayed a silent prayer for those who have fallen. Sakura looked like she was doing the same. Sasuke just looked at the stone with some sort of… contempt?

Kakashi took on a cheery face once more. He pulled out a small timer from his ninja pouch and set atop one of the training posts.

"Don't forget if you want to get one of these bells, you have to come at me with deadly force. Your time starts now!" said Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura jumped away, Naruto stood there seemingly contemplating something. Kakashi looked at him oddly.

"You're an odd one…"

Naruto looked back at Kakashi and grinned.

"You know… I think I'll start wearing spandex like Gai-sensei…"

Kakashi's jaw dropped… if possible behind his mask.

"Wha…What?" asked Kakashi stunned.

"I mean it looks so comfortable… and it must be so refreshing to have it feel like your wearing nothing at all… Not only that… I think I would look awesome in one, maybe I'll get an orange one with green legwarmers to contrast Gai-sensei's and Lee's"

Kakashi's face paled. He pulled himself together.

"Naruto if you ever try to wear that god awful spandex I'll make you wish you were dead. Seriously? An orange one? At least the green blends into the environment. Wearing an orange one with just give the enemy a reason to kill you if anything just to rid the earth of that abomination."

Naruto frowned before sliding into a similar stance to Lee's except his left arm hung loosely to his side instead of behind his back.  
"So you aren't going to go and hide like your team mates?" asked Kakashi

Naruto tilted his head

"Why? I need to get a bell if I want to pass." Said Naruto evenly, Kakashi sighed on the inside.

I thought this would be the group I would pass…

Naruto charged forward at Kakashi, who was pulling out a…

_'A perverted novel!'_

Naruto stumbled mid charge seeing Kakashi pull out the book.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Kakashi looked up from his book

"What?"

"Well, you're reading a book. My question is 'Why?'"

Kakashi gave him an 'are you kidding me' look

"Because I want to see how it ends." Said Kakashi plainly

Naruto was becoming frustrated again

"I'd put that away if you don't want to get it damaged"

Kakashi smirked at Naruto

"Don't worry, you won't even be a challenge"

Naruto growled, frustrated. He charged forward again nearly spreading his wings, but realising that Sasuke and Sakura were watching, he went against said idea.

_'No I won't do that, it's not necessary yet…'_

Naruto kept charging and aimed a kick at Kakashi's mid section. Kakashi used his left hand to block the kick and push him back. Naruto flipped back and made two clones. Naruto charged forward once more, clones in tow, Naruto tried to knock the book from Kakashi's hands but he leaned back, avoiding Naruto's hand but a clone that was positioned behind him tried to kick him in the back but Kakashi grabbed it's foot with his left hand and threw it into the other clone which dispersed. But the real Naruto was nowhere in sight. Kakashi raised his left arm and blocked a crescent kick from Naruto who flipped away again, but two clones appeared behind him and he used them to push himself towards Kakashi again this time with a kunai in hand, Naruto made a slash for his book but was pushed into the ground.

This is getting annoying! Naruto thought in frustration.

Naruto made a roundhouse for Kakashi's head, but her ducked under it. With his hands in the tiger position

_'Hn, he's going to obliterate him.'_ Thought Sasuke vindictively.

_'He's going to obliterate him!_' Thought Sakura in worry.

"Naruto's he's going to kill you!" screamed out Sakura in worry

_'What?'_

Naruto turned his head and saw Kakashi in the tiger position.

"Konoha Taijutsu Ougi! Sennen Goroshi!"

Kakashi shoved his fingers into Naruto's… rectum… and he was sent flying into the nearby lake.

That takes care of him…

Naruto, unbeknownst to Kakashi, had passed out in the lake.

Drip… Drip… Drip

Naruto awoke to this sound, he looked around and saw he was in a sewer. He felt himself being drawn down the passage way towards a massive cage and there was a black haired man with black wings like his own stood facing the cage, on the other side of the cage was a massive red fox… or a rabbit he wasn't sure…

Naruto walked forward when the black haired man turned around.

"Ah, Naruto… it's nice to finally meet you… I am Raven."  
Naruto kept walking forward.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The fox chuckled.

"Boy you are in your mind… and I am the fearsome Kyuubi no…"

The man snapped his head towards the fox.

"You will be quiet!"

The fox shut up, Naruto didn't know why though. The man turned his head back towards Naruto.

"The fox is right though, this is your mind… As for who… no, what I am, you know my name, think of me as a physical embodiment of your bloodline."

Raven walked forward towards Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto felt energy course through his body.

"Because of your meeting with me, you have achieved the next level of your bloodline… you'll notice the change next time you use the wings. Now I believe it's time for you to wake up…"

Naruto was shoved out of his mind and he opened his eyes to see water all around him.

He swam upwards towards the surface.

Inside Naruto's mind.

Raven stood there looking at the exit which Naruto left through. A man with blonde hair clad in white dropped down next to Raven.

"Do you think he is ready for that power… if he's not, I will have to force him to activate the other half of his power."  
"I hope he is Eagle, his body isn't ready to handle both our powers"

The man identified as Eagle stared in the same direction.

Naruto stood panting on the side of the lake trying to regain his breath.

Stupid Kakashi-sensei… sending me into the lake like that…

Naruto's breathing slowed as his heart rate normalized. He got up and jumped into the forest looking for the other two members of his team.

Maybe we can get a bell with teamwork…

Naruto heard Sasuke's shout of a jutsu so he rushed in that direction to where Sasuke was assumingly fighting Kakashi.

Sasuke should listen to sound reason… hopefully

Naruto kept jumping in that direction until he reached the edge of the clearing where he saw Sasuke launch a giant fireball at Kakashi, who just… stood there and let the flaming ball hit him. The dust settled and Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

_Did it get him?_ Wondered Naruto, whose question was answered when Kakashi pulled Sasuke into the ground. It was a very interesting sight to say the least. Kakashi had left and Naruto dropped out from the trees in front of Sasuke. He leaned down towards the raven haired boys face.  
"So Sasuke, are you willing to work together to get a bell?" asked Naruto, Sasuke snorted.

"Why should I help you? Just because you are too weak to get a bell yourself."

Naruto growled slightly, he thought Sasuke would listen to sound reason.

"I seem to see that you failed just as miserably as me at getting a bell. It's impossible for a single genin to get a bell from a Jounin!" Said Naruto getting irritated, fast.

Sasuke's face twisted into anger.

"I don't need help Dobe!"

Naruto looked down on Sasuke with contempt.

"Fine. Have fun in your earthly prison."

Naruto turned away and jumped into the forest in search of Sakura, maybe she would listen to reason. There was a girlish scream, which obviously came from Sakura.

_Well, looks like Kakashi got her too._

Naruto jumped in the direction of the scream and found Sakura passed out on the ground.

Naruto growled. His last chance of help was now gone.

Looks like I'm going to have to let loose the big guns on Kakashi… that prison should keep Sasuke occupied for the time being and I doubt Sakura will be getting up soon…

Naruto headed back towards where the test first began in hopes of finding Kakashi.

Kakashi was peacefully reading his book, he spared a quick glance to the timer that was on the post next to him and the post he was leaning on.

Twenty minutes left… this is the last chance that they'll have

Kakashi casually flipped a page of his perverted novel then giggled.

'_Well, I bet Akira wasn't expecting that sight…_'

Kakashi looked up from his perverted book from the sound of the grass ruffling, there was Naruto standing in front of him, with a look of pure determination on his face.

"Well, are you back for another try Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he looked back to his book. On the inside Kakashi was disappointed.

_'It looks like I'll have to fail them…'_

Naruto closed his eyes, the wind around the field picked up and surrounded Naruto, the skies darkened as black feathers circled around Naruto and formed wings on his back.

"Since the others are still busy… it looks like I can go all out Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto. Kakashi looked at the wings with some interest.

_'Well that's an interesting development…'_

Naruto charged forward, much faster than the last time he used his wings and Naruto noticed this.

_'Is this what Raven meant?_'

Naruto made a right hook at Kakashi, Kakashi ducked under it but not only the punch but the dark energy that flowed out of the swing. Naruto almost grinned at the energy that flowed out of his arm.

_'Now __that__ is an upgrade!'_

Naruto flipped backwards whilst kicking upwards, releasing a crescent of dark energy that seemed to absorb the light around it, the crescent sped directly at Kakashi. Kakashi, of course, was stunned.

What the hell is this kid!

Kakashi flipped over the energy right into a shadow clone who kicked him upwards. Naruto flew up after the perverted Jounin and grasped him and wrapped his wings around himself and Kakashi. Naruto flipped and started rotating towards the ground. The spinning was much faster than last time and Naruto felt less dizzy.

"Raven's fall!"

Naruto let go of Kakashi and two more of his clones kicked Kakashi into the ground. Naruto landed and felt exhausted. Naruto looked over at Kakashi and saw not an injured Kakashi but a demolished log.

_'Shit! I'm now too exhausted to fight!'_

Naruto saw Kakashi walking over to him with his perverted book in hand.

"You did well for a genin, as did Sasuke, but you both failed to grasp the point of this test as did Sakura and now…"

A loud ringing noise rang out through the training grounds.

"… Time's up!"

Naruto fell backwards in exhaustion and closed his eyes.

_'What did he mean grasp point of this test?'_

Naruto sat in front of one of the posts, as did Sasuke… Sakura on the other hand was tied to one. Naruto pondered over what Kakashi said to him… the point of this test was to get the bells, right? That's what he did… but he still failed to grasp the point of this test… Naruto was broken from his thoughts when Kakashi started speaking.

"Ok, the good news is that I'm not going to send you back to the academy…"

All three of them brightened up considerably. At least until Kakashi forcibly brought them all back down to earth.

"No, you should quit being ninja all together!"  
Naruto growled, as did Sasuke. Sakura just became depressed.

"Not only did you fail this test, but none of you even grasped the true meaning of it! Naruto, you tried to get a bell by yourself, as did Sasuke, but Sasuke… you did far worse than Naruto. He somewhat got the meaning of the test and seeked out both your's and Sakura's help. Finally Sakura, you didn't even make an attempt! You were too busy fawning over Sasuke trying to get his help, plainly ignoring Naruto."

Sasuke snapped and charged Kakashi, who flipped him to the ground and held him to the ground, kunai poised at his throat.

"This is what can happen on a mission out there… why do you think we put you in teams of three?"

Something instantly clicked in Naruto's mind, the true meaning of Kakashi's 'test'.

"Teamwork…" Naruto growled out.

"Yes! Teamwork! Now, I am going to give you three one more chance. Sasuke, Naruto, you two may eat your lunch, but Sakura does not get any and if either of you try to give her any, I will fail you on the spot."

Kakashi left the clearing, but this still did not settle well with Naruto.

_'If this test is to inspire teamwork… why are we forbidden to give Sakura any?'_

Naruto looked over to Sasuke who had already started eating his bento and Sakura was looking at the food with longing…

'_Wait… if we were meant to work together in the first place maybe that's what this is about. That's it! He's testing our judgement!_'

Naruto opened the bento and grabbed one of the rice balls and held it to Sakura's face.

"Sakura, here, your only going to weigh the team down if you don't eat" said Naruto

Sakura looked at Naruto with contempt.

"Why should I accept food from you dead…"

Naruto shut her up by shoving the rice ball in her mouth, he was not happy with where that sentence was leading…

"Look, I don't care if I have to force feed you, but I will not let you weigh us down!"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura.

"He's right you know, I'm not going to let you fail me."

Naruto smirked.

_'Well, he's only doing it for himself but at east he's still helping the team… in a way…_'

The sky suddenly darkened and lightning crashed down as Kakashi stepped out from it.

"Naruto! How dare you disobey my orders! What do you have to say for yourself!" Kakashi was pissed, and you could plainly see it. In a way it's like looking for an elephant amongst thousands of mice.

"I did it in best interest of the team! I don't abandon my nakama! Ever!" yelled Naruto with conviction, Kakashi wasn't fazed but on the inside he was surprised.

_'That's what Obito said…'  
_

"Well… you pass!" said Kakashi as the skies suddenly cleared to a sunny day.

"What?" asked Sakura

"The test was about teamwork, so I wanted to see what you would do in a situation like this. A very wise man once told me, 'those who abandon the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash' and I believe what he said with every fibre of my being."

Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"What happened to him?"

Kakashi's eye had a faraway look in it.

"That's a story for another time Naruto, now let's go celebrate!"

Sasuke and Naruto walked off with Kakashi.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" screamed out Sakura as the three walked off without her.

**Please review guys! I need criticism to help myself improve. Also, i might give you cookies! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my readers :D, This chapter is a bit of a short one, it's more of a bridge between the first and second arcs. Enjoy guys! **

Story 1, Arc 1, Chapter 4

Beginnings: Fuck, more chores!

Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office where there were many other Jounin standing. Among them was Might Gai, Kakashi's self proclaimed eternal rival and annoyance.

"Ah Kakashi, take away the hopes of another group genin hopefuls dreams, my eternal rival? I liked Naruto too, he was a source of flaming youth!"

"Hm? Did you say something Gai?" asked Kakashi, casually flipping a page of his book

"Damn you Kakashi and your hip attitude!" proclaimed Gai

The Hokage cleared his throat to get the attention of the Jounin in the room.

"We will now listen to this year's genin team results…"

Teams one through six failed, Kakashi stepped forward.

"Team seven… passed"

There was a collective gasp through the room.

"Please, silence everyone… proceed Kurenai."

"Team eight passed."

"Team ten passed"

Sarutobi nodded then turned to Kakashi with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"So Kakashi-kun, I'm sure everyone is very interested to hear why you passed your team, so please tell us the details."

"Well I gave them the bell test which your aware of and how much stress is placed on the team and how they work together. Well Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno eventually grasped the meaning of the test and it was Naruto that pulled them over the line in the end."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Good, you are all dismissed."

The Jounin filed out of the room.

"Hokage-sama, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Sarutobi nodded and sat back down behind his desk and took off his hat.

"What do you wish to discuss Kakashi?"

"It's of Naruto's abilities… he used a certain ability on me during the test…"

Sarutobi knew what Kakashi was talking about.

"About Naruto's bloodline correct? His wings… it is interesting…"

Kakashi nodded

"Yes… but not only that he has picked up a fair few things already. He has already made a variation of Gai's Omote Renge… I believed he called it the 'Raven's fall' it certainly is not as powerful but a devastating move none the less. Also he displayed another ability today… he has some power over darkness, in fact it rushed from his strikes…"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow… power over darkness energy… that was unheard of!

"Well, I certainly haven't heard of this part of his bloodline, but I sense there is something else you wanted to ask me…"

Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto's appearance… Don't tell me you haven't seen it too. Just remove the whisker marks and he's a splitting image of him!"

Sarutobi sighed. He knew this was coming.

"Yes I have seen it too, but you know as well as I do that Yondaime-sama didn't have any children…"

"How do I know it wasn't a secret! There was a reason I was late today… it's because I was trying think of way that he might be sensei's son!"

"And you obviously came to the conclusion that he isn't!"  
"No! I didn't! In fact I came to the exact opposite conclusion! In every way he could be his son! The more I thought about it, the more it seemed possible!"

The sandaime rubbed his throbbing temples. Damn Kakashi and his astute observation skills. The way this was going he would eventually find out on his own.

"Kakashi! He is not his son! As much as I wish he were, he is not! You are dismissed Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned away, fuming. They were keeping something from him and he knew it…

Sarutobi sighed as the door slammed, he got up from his seat and stared at the faces on the cliff through his window.

I want to tell them, but you wanted it this way…

The three new genin of Team Seven sat waiting for their chronically late sensei, Kakashi. It had been a week since they first started missions, and ever since then, all they have been doing is chores. Naruto was fiddling with the gloves he had bought from Tenten. The gloves were leather with a blank metal plate on the back. He was currently engraving the darkness kanji into it. There was a puff of smoke just in front of them.

"Yo!" said Kakashi as he appeared from the smoke.

"Your late!" screamed Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke just glared at him.

"Sorry, there was a family of black cats on my doorstep so I had to walk around the village seven times to counter curse the bad luck…"

Naruto cracked his neck

"I think you've got bad luck coming your way Kakashi-sensei…"

Naruto slowly advanced on him with a Kunai.

"Sorry, we have no time for games. More missions today guys!"

Everyone groaned, D-ranks sucked.

"_This is Sakura at point A_" crackled a voice through the headset Naruto was wearing. Naruto was jumping through the forest towards his destination.

"_This is Sasuke at point B_" crackled Sasuke's voice.

He was nearly there, he stopped on a tree branch above his target.

"This is Naruto, at point C, target is in sight."

"_Good, on my count execute the plan. 3…2…1… now!_" Kakshi's voice crackled through the three genin's headsets.

Naruto jumped out from his position as three shadow clones popped into existence, the vicious animal clawed one of the clones to death. The clone's smoke revealed Sasuke who grabbed the animal and threw it into the cage Sakura was carrying.

Sasuke activated the headset.

"The mission is a success, Tora has been captured…"

"_Good, now let's go to the tower and return the animal_" Crackled Kakashi's voice over the headset.

"Hell spawn…" grumbled Naruto, glaring at the cat, which they've been called in to capture three times… today.

"Oh! Tora! How mommy has missed you so…"

The fat woman was snuggling the cat… more like suffocating it… Naruto looked at it with smugness al over his face.

Ha! Take that you hell spawn cat!

The fat woman, who was the Daimyo's wife, handed over her pay for the mission to the cashier.

"Okay, Team 7… your next mission will be either painting fences, helping out at the local Barbeque restaurant washing dishes…"

"Tora! Come back!"

"…and catching Tora… again."

"No Way! No way am I going to another chore! This is stuff for academy students! We have done at least 40 of these 'missions'!" screamed out Naruto

"Naruto! D ranks are to promote teamwork then you move on to the higher rank missions once your teamwork is satisfactory." Argued Iruka.

Sarutobi looked at the exchange with mirth, it was funny how much Iruka and Naruto were alike.

"Kakashi… is your team ready for a C-rank mission?" asked Sarutobi

"Hokage-sama…" said Iruka, before Sarutobi cut him off.

"It is up to Kakashi if his team is ready or not, so Kakashi?"

Kakashi stood there for a moment, feeling Naruto's glare on him.

"I believe their teamwork is satisfactory enough for a C-rank mission." Said Kakashi with conviction. He believed what he said.

Sarutobi nodded.

"Tazuna! Come in"

The door opened to an old man wearing a white, well, a once white singlet and shorts. The man reeked of Sake.

"You will be escorting Tazuna back to wave country…"

"Who the hell are these kids! I hired ninja not a bunch of unreliable kids. The short blondie looks the least reliable…" yelled out Tazuna

Naruto got a tick on his forehead.

"Who are you calling so small, that you could only see me with an electromagnetic microscope, you old geezer!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto, who was struggling against his grip.

"Let me at 'im, I'm gonna kill that old man!" yelled out Naruto.

Kakashi sighed before saying.

"We are meant to protect the client, not kill him"

Naruto still struggled against Kakashi's grip, but gave in as he wasn't getting anywhere.

"I am the br… the great bridge builder Tazuna! And you will give your lives to protect me!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, give their lives? That didn't sound good…

Kakashi nodded and turned to his team.

"Meet me at the gates in four hours."

Kakashi disappeared and Tazuna left. Naruto went to leave as well.

_Better say goodbye to Tenten_.

Sakura was told to shut up by Sasuke when she opened her mouth. Sakura left dejected, following Sasuke.

Tenten's head shot up when she heard the doorbell jingle as the door opened.

"Hiya Tenten!" said Naruto as he entered the store.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?"

Naruto smiled

"Nothing, just stocking up on kunai and shuriken. My first important mission and I don't want to run out of supplies."

Tenten was curious, Naruto had only been a genin for just over a week and they were already getting a C-Rank mission?

"Wait a second… you've only been a genin for just over a week and you're already going on a C-Rank?"

Naruto smirked

"Well I'm just that awesome…"

Tenten grinned.

"You got sick of D's huh?"

Naruto face faulted.

"You got me, so can I get some extra supplies?"

Tenten went around back and came back with a small bag of Kunai and shuriken, fifty of each.

"Well, that should be plenty for your mission…"

Naruto smiled and grabbed the bag from the counter and fished out about 5000 ryou from his pouch.  
"Here you go Tenten, that should cover it."

Naruto walked to the door but turned his head to her and winked.

"See you soon"

Tenten blushed at the wink but luckily Naruto didn't notice it.

_'Be Safe…'_

**So i'd first like to thank my first two reviewers exwindz and KafeiDetour. Thanks for the input guys. Reviews are always appreciated and do wonders for me continuing the story. Giving me drive and so on. Anyways, enough ranting review guys!  
**


End file.
